Various electrically operated components and driving devices (hereinafter refer to as “electrical components”) and a battery for supplying electricity to the electrical components are generally installed in vehicles.
A junction box is provided between the battery and the electrical components and serves to distribute electricity supplied from the battery to respective electrical components. FIG. 6 is an exploded perspective view illustrating an example of a conventional junction box for vehicles.
As shown in the drawing, the conventional junction box includes a case 100 installed in a vehicle, a power distribution center 200 installed at the upper side of the case 100 and provided with a plurality of fuses and relays, a protective cover 300 disposed above the power distribution center 200, and a plurality of connectors 400 assembled to the power distribution center 200.
At tie lower side of the power distribution center 200, a built-in printed circuit board is provided with a plurality of grounded male terminals (not shown), and at the inside of each connector 400, a plurality of female terminals (not shown) corresponding to the male terminals are provided in the connector 400.
A screw hole 401 at the central portion of each connector 400, and the power distribution center 200 is provided with a bolt 500 fastened into the screw hole 401.
A user installs the power distribution center 200 at the upper side of the case 100 so as to fasten the bolts 500 to the corresponding connectors 400, and then the connectors 400 are assembled to the power distribution center 200.
In the conventional junction box constructed as above, since each connector is fixed in place by one bolt, the assembly of the conventional junction box is very complicated.
Moreover, since a worker has to use tools in order to fasten the bolts and cannot accurately gauge the torque applied to the bolts or threading errors, the case of the power distribution center may be damaged.
Furthermore, after extended periods of time the bolts may be vibrated free, thus generating noise or separating the connectors.